1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular seat mounted in a car or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a background art, a known vehicular seat includes a seat cushion, a seat back connected to the seat cushion to be able to adjust an angle, a lock apparatus for locking the seat cushion by a vehicle floor face, and a cooperatively moving apparatus (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-67761). The cooperatively moving apparatus may release the lock apparatus from being locked in cooperation with a movement of the seat back onto the seat cushion. The lock apparatus includes an interlock of maintaining a lock release state by being operated once by the cooperatively moving apparatus. The interlock is released by utilizing a force of pressing the lock apparatus to an anchor, and the interlock may change the lock apparatus into a lock state.
However, in recent years, a seat which can be changed to various modes or positions has been developed. Such a seat includes a member inclined by releasing a lock apparatus from being locked. And it is possible to intend to lock the lock apparatus after setting the member to one of a plurality of set states in a lock release state. However, when the lock apparatus is released from being locked directly by a cooperatively moving apparatus of the background art, the lock apparatus is switched to a lock state, the lock release state, the lock state momentarily. Therefore, it is difficult to set the member to a desired set state.
On the other hand, when the lock apparatus is maintained in the lock release state by using the interlock of the background art, an operation for releasing the interlock is needed. Therefore, this makes such a configuration more difficult to use. Hence, in a seat including a member capable of being set to a plurality of set states by releasing a lock apparatus, there is a need for a vehicular seat capable of easily changing a mode or the like of a seat.